


""Jemmy""

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little lion: so</p><p>jmadzzz: no</p><p>little lion: jemmy</p><p>jmadzzz: oh god</p><p>little lion: does everyone call you that or is it just Jefferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	""Jemmy""

**laf** : it's so rude that we have work after hercules' birthday  
  
**little lion** : you're just mad bc you can't stare at my naked ass all you want  
  
**laf** : yeah that's true  
  
**johnn** : can you blame them tho honestly like d am n  
  
**little lion** : we're done with this conversation  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why did I come to work today we should be home watching tv and eating whatever is left of my birthday cake  
  
**laf** : we're all at work today  
  
**little lion** : I am in a ""meeting""  
  
**laf** : what  
  
**little lion** : me and john are supposed to be having a discussion on funding be we had it at home three days ago so we're sitting in here eating donuts  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : can I come  
  
**little lion** : no you have a meeting in ten minutes  
  
**laf** : how do you know  
  
**little lion** : your little reminder thing went off this morning and I thought it was my phone but it wasn't  
  
**little lion** : why it was called "STUPID FUCKING MEET WITH FUCK" I may never know  
  
**laf** : it's a meeting with jeffs and mads whenever tjeffs starts getting mad abt stuff he gets v !!! and jmads is like ",,thomas," and then tjeffs blushes and sits down and it's gross and I hate it  
  
**johnn** : you've done that with both me and alex at least four times  
  
**johnn** : each  
  
**laf** : yeah but that's different  
  
**laf** : we're cuter than them  
  
**johnn** : can't argue with that  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we're a four income household  
  
**little lion** : why haven't we moved yet  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'd miss our apartment  
  
**little lion** : well yeah but if we get a bigger apartment then we get a bigger bedroom which means we get a bigger bed  
  
**little lion** : which means we don't have to squish together even in the summer  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wedding  
  
**more like HUNKules** : then new apartment  
  
**little lion** : f in e  
  
**little lion** : but our kids are nOt living in our current apartment  
  
**more like HUNKules** : kids is THIRD on the list  
  
**little lion** : REALLY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I THINK  
  
**johnn** : I thought it was like fifth??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : after what tho  
  
**laf** : wedding, wedding pictures bc that's important, house, settlin n stuff, kids  
  
**little lion** : okay but milestones  
  
**laf** : then they're third  
  
**little lion** : RIGHT  
  
**laf** : YEAH  
  
**johnn** : we're scheduling children  
  
**little lion** : if the hets can do it so can we  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I want a divorce  
  
**laf** : we aren't even married yet  
  
**little lion** : YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN A MEETING  
  
**laf** : I am,,,,  
  
**little lion** : LA F  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : THAT WAS THE WORST MEETING OF MY LIFE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh god  
  
**laf** : MADS AND JEFFS DID THE THING AGAIN  
  
**laf** : AND GWASH DID THE THROAT CLEARING THING HE DOES WHEN HE WANTS YOU TO TURN /A W A Y/  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**johnn** : hOW DID THEY DO IT  
  
**laf** : idk tjeffs was gettin like v v FIRED UP @ this new thing that gwash is trying to do with our rivals or something idk idk and basically  
  
**little lion** : do we even have rivals  
  
**johnn** : idk  
  
**laf** : ANYWAY  
  
**laf** : and tjeffs was like "WE'LL BECOME THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WHOLE WHATEVER THE FUCK IF WE DO THIS AND AS MUCH AS I RESPECT YOUR OPINION SIR I CAN'T AGREE  
WITH THIS" and jmads goes "thomas, please" and thATS ALL HE SAID AND JEFFS SITS DOWN AND LIKE  
  
**laf** : JMADS: "you need to calm down"  
TJEFFS: "jemmy, I was perfectly fine"  
JMADS: "don't lie to me thomas"  
TJEFFS: "I am not lying"  
JMADS: last time I wasn't here to stop you and you almost jumped over the table  
TJEFFS: *huffs angrily and slumps in his chair*  
  
**more like HUNKules** : jemmy sounds like something you'd call your child  
  
**johnn** : he does have a father  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : JEMMY  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE  
  
**johnn** : don't do it alex  
  
**more like HUNKules** : p l e a se  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : so  
  
**jmadzzz** : no  
  
**little lion** : jemmy  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh god  
  
**little lion** : does everyone call you that or is it just Jefferson  
  
**jmadzzz** : my mother sometimes  
  
**little lion** : does he ever call you that yknow  
  
**little lion** : ;^)))))))  
  
**jmadzzz** : first of all I am appalled that you would even ask a question like that  
  
**jmadzzz** : second of all, before you start rumors or tell your fiancés, no he does not  
  
**jmadzzz** : he's usually preoccupied with other things  
  
**little lion** : wOW OKAY  
  
**little lion** : THATS THE MOST FORWARD YOU HAVE EVER BEEN TO ME SINCE WE MET  
  
**jmadzzz** : goodbye alex  
  
**little lion** : GOODBYE TO YOU  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : GUFFAWS  
  
**johnn** : HE DID IT  
  
**laf** : IM GOING TO KILL YOU  
  
**little lion** : HE LITLEREALTT  
  
**little lion** : I ASKED HIM IF TJEFFS CALLS HIM JEMMY WHEN THEY WERE ;^))))))  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU DIDNT  
  
**little lion** : AND HE FUCKIGN  
  
**little lion** : "HE'S USUALLY PREOCCUPIED WITH OTHER THINGS"  
  
**laf** : N O  
  
**more like HUNKules** : G U F F A W S  
  
**johnn** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
**little lion** : AM I ALLOWED TO START SHIT WITH JEFFERSON  
  
**laf** : ID BE SURPRISED IF YOU DIDNT  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : SO JEFFERSON  
  
**little lion** : I HEARD YOU LIKE TO CALL MADISON JEMMY IN BED  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : that only happened twO TIMES  
  
**little lion** : tWO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SURELY YOUVE DONE STUFF ACCIDENTALLY WITH YOUR PARTNERS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : CONSIDERING YOU HAVE THREE TIMES AS MANY AS I DO  
  
**little lion** : YOU BLEED O N E TIME AND SUDDENLY JEFFERSON THINKS HE HAS THE RIGHT TO ATTACK YOUR SEX LIFE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YOU BLED??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**little lion** : wheN ITS THREE PEOPLE  
  
**little lion** : AND THEYRE ALL TRYING TO  G O  I N  AT ONCE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : NOPE NOPE NOPE N O P E  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : N OP E  
  
**little lion** : IM HEALED NOW  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : B Y E  
  
**little lion** : HAVE FUN WITH JEMMY  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : S T OP  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I accidentally told him about The Incident  
  
**laf** : which one  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly  
  
**little lion** : The Tearing Incident  
  
**laf** : oH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thAT ONE  
  
**little lion** : YEAH  
  
**johnn** : I would like to once again say what I said when we first tried  
  
**johnn** : I fucking called it  
  
**little lion** : I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK  
  
**johnn** : doeSNT MATTER BC I CALLED IT  
  
**little lion** : YOU WERENT STOPPING IT  
  
**johnn** : DID YOU W A N T ME TO  
  
**little lion** : WELL NO BUT YOUR CONSENT IS NOT MINE  
  
**johnn** : I THOUGHT THAT ITD BE P FUCKING N I C E IF IT WORKED  
  
**johnn** : BUT I WAS ALSO LOGICAL AND GUESSED THAT IT WOULDNT  
  
**little lion** : we should try that again  
  
**laf** : NO  
  
**johnn** : NO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NO  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : who packed my lunch today??  
  
**laf** : I did why  
  
**little lion** : this is so cute??  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : YOU PACKED ME ANIMAL CRACKERS  
  
**little lion** : IF I WASNT SO IMMERSED IN THIS LUNCH I WOULD BE WALKING TO YOUR OFFICE TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU I SWEAR TO GOD  
  
**laf** : thank you???  
  
**little lion** : OH MY G O D I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
  
**laf** : loVE YOU TOO???  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : this has been p silent for three hours now should I be worried  
  
**johnn** : well you haven't been talking much either  
  
**more like HUNKules** : well I was sewing a dress  
  
**johnn** : that sounds pretty  
  
**more like HUNKules** : all I said was that it was a dress  
  
**johnn** : yeah I know but everything you make looks pretty  
  
**more like HUNKules** : awwww  
  
**johnn** : :^))  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : WE'RE FREE  
  
**little lion** : TIME TO GO HOME, CUDDLE ON OUR FAR TOO SMALL COUCH, EAT HERCULES' BIRTHDAY CAKE, AND GET FUCKING WILD  
  
**laf** : and by go wild do you mean that you're going to fall asleep halfway through the movie?  
  
**little lion** : damn why you gotta expose me like this  
  
**laf** : it's just part of who I am  
  
**little lion** : then I guess I love that part too  
  
**laf** : sT o P I T  
  
**little lion** : its just facts oops can't help it  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES WE'RE HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM COMING  
  
**johnn** : GET IN LOSER WE'RE GOING SHOPPING  
  
**little lion** : don'T QUOTE MEAN GIRLS WHEN IM DRIVING I CANT BE A PART OF IT THAT WAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes  
  
**little lion** : you can't see it but I'm flipping you off  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ACTUALLY I CAN SEE IT CONSIDERING IM OUTSIDE  
  
**little lion** : OH SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA IM SO TIRED


End file.
